Jet Story
by Tiut
Summary: The story of a Luxray whose past is wrought with hardship and despair. Every step he takes feels like a step in the wrong direction. Fate comes and destroys, but it is likely for the best...
1. Feelings in Question

During those ten years, that shy and pathetic Shinx evolved into a strong, confident Luxray

During those ten years, that shy and pathetic Shinx evolved into a strong, confident Luxray. It was time; time to take revenge and prove himself.

Jet sat at the front gates of the city, Carina; the city in which his former clan resided. The town was located in a desert atmosphere, seemingly nowhere to run for miles, the perfect location for captivity. Jet was surprised with the structural improvement that had developed since his banishment. He shook it off, why was he accrediting the enemy? He sighed and pushed open the gates.

Jet walked in a straight line through the different districts of the city, his unfamiliar scent wafting to the noses of the clan members. They ceased activity to stare at him, their faces lined with confusion. Jet was relieved that no one knew him. This would be a roughly quick operation. He just had to pay a "friendly" visit to the Elder tent. The clan members looked at him with superiority. They would never expect what was about to happen.

He stood at the base of the hill. At the top, of course, was the Elder tent. Guards littered these ground. No one would want the Elders harmed in any way. Or did they? Unfortunately for Jet, most of the guards recognized his scent. Of course they did, they were his former friends. Now, they laughed at him. They let him pass and travel up the stairs, not concerned about him at all. They shouted insults at his back when he made it to the tent. Ignore them; they're obsolete.

He pushed past the tarp. The interior of the tent had been greatly expanded; there were now many more rooms. It didn't matter, Jet only had to visit one of them, the only one with a door. Jet strolled down a hallway, taking in any improvements that he could point out. He jumped at the scream of a male from down an alternate hallway. That male was being robbed of his self-defense, and manhood. There would only be only group of prime males, the Elders.

The Elders would be elite, the most distinguished from the clan. Males had their front and hind claws clipped to prevent mutiny. At a certain age, they were forced to hunt and gather food for the clan. The males were treated like dirt, the females were just "there to reproduce". This twisted system was terrible, it was the reason Jet was banished. Jet made it to the Elders' Hall, the huge door looming over him. He sat down in front of the door and lifted his paw to look at his sole. His features softened to sadness. His paws were still red, even though he was clipped twelve years ago. The males were robbed of nearly everything personal to them. Many of the males were killed while hunting because they couldn't do much to predator. That was exactly the way the Elders wanted it, less interference with authority. The clan members were living in a life of hell, and they didn't even know it. Jet was determined to stop it.

He stood up, shook off his fur and stared at his reflection on the marble door. He was tall, about 5 feet. He had a long, golden mane; he inherited it from his father's genes. There was a scar on his forehead the formed an "X". He was told he was born with it. It was obviously lucky. He was _lucky _to have been banished form the clan, and all forms of respect taken from him. Yeah, he had a _lucky _life. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

When he was younger, he had a terrible time pushing open this door. To his surprise, it was as light as a feather. It swung open quickly, slamming into the wall beside it. The wall even chipped. Most of the people in the room stared, terrified by his entry. One of them was female, a Luxray. Jet recognized her immediately.  
"Christine..." the words escaped his mouth. Christine was the closest female friend he ever had. She was one the few people in the entire clan who actually respected him. Tears trickled down her face; she dashed toward him. Jet smiled and expected her embrace. She pushed past him, leaving Jet feeling cold. Did she remember who he was?  
"I guessed you'd come back, I just didn't know it would be so long. I then assumed you were dead." Jet snapped back into focus. He stared up at the tallest chair and the Luxray that spoke those words. That Luxray was his absolute enemy.  
"Never assume," Jet responded, holding back anger, "you always seemed to underestimate the males of this clan."  
"Congratulations on your survival. How's your mother?" Jet was immediately reminded of his mother, who was killed in front of him. She was stoned to death for defiance of Elders' wishes, she taught her only son of democracy. Jet managed to grit his teeth and utter a few words, now holding back tears.  
"She's dead, or did you become senile? She used free will, and was slaughtered for it."  
"You should show more respect to your elders, especially, I am your father." How could Jet forget? His mother was raped by this demon, which impregnated her. "Without me, you wouldn't exist."  
"You're the only person that could have bred with my mother, you require that all males get vasectomy, you're _everyone's _father. How are the Luxio and Luxray you violate every day?"  
"What do you kids call it when one person is in charge of reproducing? Is there really a term for it? Jet was getting sick of this small talk.  
"You are a demon, and I have no objection of killing my own father!" This caused the other Elders in the room to jump off their chairs and surround Jet. All four of them looked at him with angry faces. This would be too easy. Jet leveled his tail. The star on the end was razor sharp, a trait that most Luxray didn't have. He darted toward the youngest elder, a Luxio, and swiped him with his paw. It sent the Luxio careening toward the wall. The others tensed their stance as they saw their ally lay lifeless in the rubble. The Luxray to the south pounced on Jet. Jet spun around, letting his tail swing freely into the lower torso of the attacker. The enemy screamed his last breath, and remained in blood. Now the others were scared. Jet casually walked up to one of the remaining Elder-minors. Jet kicked the Luxray in the face, sending him to the floor. "Feel the pain...of Kyraski Decent!" He dug his tail through the mane of the damaged body, killing it instantly. He began spinning his tail, causing flesh and blood to fly out of the carcass. The last Elder had no idea what to do. He ran toward the door. He wanted his life, even if he was deemed "coward".  
Jet turned finally to look at his father, who remained indifferent.  
"Well, they weren't really my friends." he laughed, jumping from the tall perch and landing a few yards from his son. Jet drew his tail close to his face, and licked the blood off of the "blade". His father seemed lifeless. "By all means," said his father, "you go first." Jet dashed toward his father, clear anger fueling his speed. Jet slashed his tail forward; hoping to score a direct hit on his father. His father causally intercepted with his own tail. There was a loud clank as Jet's father sent him airborne. Jet tried his best to gain momentum but it was too late, his father was in his face. Jet braced himself for some form of physical pain, but it never came. Instead, he felt himself get sprayed by a warm, pungent liquid. This feeling caused him to lose his sense, and him crashed toward the ground. He got up and looked at his father, who had a devious grin on his face.  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" his father remarked. Jet was blind with rage. He wiped the urine from his forehead and glowed with a crimson aura. He recited an incantation he hoped would work. These words began pouring out of his mouth:  
_"Souls of the Underworld, I have a request of you.  
Offer your power to the truly worthy and noble.  
The rage and anger built in my soul,  
is your entry point into freedom.  
Give the sinners of this world Hell.  
I AM INDIGNANT!  
INDIGNATION!" _

The aura around Jet's body expanded. Electrical charges began sparking off his body. His eyes flashed black and his aura exploded with electric energy. The entire tent was engulfed by the huge blast. Nothing would survive, and nothing did.

Jet blinked twice, his eyes returning to regular color. The only thing of the rubble that was intact was his father's limp, cut up body. Jet wearily walked over to his dead father. He gripped the body and began shaking it. "GIVE MY MOM BACK!" But it was no use; the demonic soul of his father was in Hell now. His dad was dead now, but did Jet really feel any better? He dashed down the hill, leaving everything he just did behind. The entire clan was at the base of the hill. He jumped over them, not concerned about what they thought. He dashed toward the gates when someone stopped him.  
"You're just going to run away?" said Christine. Jet spun around to see the angry face of his friend.  
"I have no more business here. I shall leave."  
"He was your father..."  
"So it makes it okay the he is tyrant?! I saw your face; you'd be his next victim. I saved you from having to bear a child that was unfair, wrong, and untrue.  
"Like you..."  
"Don't follow me!" Jet smashed open the gates and dashed toward the sunset. He didn't know what to feel. His parents were both dead, he had no one to turn to. The question that burned in his mind began mentally tearing him apart: Did he really love his father?


	2. Before

"Wake up, Jet

"Wake up, Jet."  
The Shinx wearily rubbed its eyes. The watery blur in front of him focused. It was his mother.  
"Hi, Mom." he replied. His mother had a striking appearance. She was taller than the normal Luxray. She had the traditional black mane, but her fur was leaf green, not blue. She had brilliant red eyes that twinkled in this morning light. She was one of the more diverse members of the clan.  
"You should have gotten up sooner, sleepyhead." She smiled, "The sun has almost risen up completely above the mountain; you'll be late for school."  
"Ok, I'm going." He stood up, shook his fur off, and inspected his entire body. He saw his small, developing mane; it was golden yellow in color. He swished his short, stubby tail a few times then examined his paws. His front claws were revealed to his mother. He didn't exactly have his best sleep, though. He yawned and headed for the door. "Bye, then."

The school was just a short walk from where Jet and his mother lived. That didn't mean Jet wouldn't be late if he didn't hurry. But why should he? He wasn't interested in school. Jet reached the school and walked inside.

He came late. His teacher gave him a stern look as he walked to his cushion in the back of the room. He sat in the classroom, ignoring whatever was being taught. He never was very concerned about school. His mother was the best teacher that he would ever have. She would teach him truth and justice. But he still had to go to this. It was "great for learning what others thought". Jet was bias, and he didn't care. He really didn't want to listen to what others thought. He was as stubborn as stubborn was. And that's the way he liked it.

School ended as quickly as it started, save the fact Jet came in extremely late. He didn't hear whatever was taught, he was glad to be free of stress, for now.  
"Jet! Hey, Jet!" Jet turned around just in time to be tackled down!  
"Hi, Christine." said Jet, licking her on the cheek.  
"I saw you in class today." Jet stared at the tomboyish girl. She was taller than him, even when on him. But, of course, Jet was a runt. "You were daydreaming, _again _." She got off of him and they walked down the dirt road back toward Jet's home.  
"What do you expect? It's boring. I'd actually rather be doing house chores."  
"You aren't open to anything, are you?"  
"Why should I be?" he turned around to look at the female Shinx, "I completely disagree with the systems of this clan."  
"What are _you _gonna do about it?"  
"I don't know. I just know that my mother knows best about what is right."  
They continued walking.  
"How can you easily believe what she tells you? How can she know of any other form of running things around here, anyway?" it was obvious that Christine was trying to make this a casual conversation, and failing at it.  
"That's because she wasn't born into this twisted 'system'."  
"But still..." She was cut of by the Shinx that walked with her.  
"I don't want to talk about the subject. Let's just drop this, kay?" He weakly nuzzled her.  
"Fine."  
"Jet!" The Shinx realized that he and Christine had ended up at his house. That conversation passed the time. His mother was standing in the front doorway, beckoning for him to come inside.  
"Looks like I have to go now. See ya." He looked at Christine and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran up to meet his mother. He left the docile Christine on the dirt road, blushing.

"Jet, I need to speak to you." His mother had a serious face.  
"What about, mother?" Jet replied, his smile fading to fit the solemn mood.  
"You know what happens to the men of the clan on their fifth birthday..."  
"No!" Jet yelled in denial, his face was now pale white. "Tonight?! It has to be TONIGHT?!"  
"Your birthday was a week ago."  
"That's beside the point! Mom, this is robbery!"  
"It was decided by the Elders."  
"But me and you both hate the Elders."  
"We have to follow what they say. We just must always remember that it is horrible and wrong."  
"Mother, tell me again why it is bad. I need the reassurance." Jet had a surprising vocabulary for a 5-year old. His mother really was his teacher though. The Luxray sighed, and began her story.

"As you know, I was born outside of this clan. I lead a normal life in a different place in this big world. I lived with my protective mother and my caring father. In my clan, everyone had equality and tranquility. Everyone had an opinion that would be heard. This was called Democracy. It was a fair and correct system, unlike this one. But terrible things happened. Our clan was ambushed by another clan, this clan. Nearly everyone was killed. Those who survived were taken prisoner. I was taken, but my parents were killed before me."  
"My life went downhill from there on. I was disrespected and forced into slave work. Then, I found the absolute nightmare; the height of my sadness and pain. I'm, of course, referring to your father." Jet didn't need to hear the tale of her impregnation; his origin. He had nearly memorized the vivid story his mother had told.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" she screamed and shouted for the male to stop, but he would not. He continued to thrust his aroused manhood into her. "STOP, PLEASE!" the pain was unbearable. Her lower side was continually shot with heavy pain. Then she felt it. His seed entered her. She quietly her hoarse voice and her fur turned icy cold. He pulled himself out of her manhood. She felt a paw to her vagina. Blood soaked her fur. He had broken her hymen; he had destroyed her virginity. He laughed and wiped himself off on her black mane. He put his paw into her and rubbed the mess onto her cheek.  
"You're gonna be a momma. You should be joyful." He laughed again and walked out of the room. New tears fell from her face and washed away what he had left. He had hurt her, caused her so much pain. This was by force, not by love. He made her life hell.

"...And then, 9 months later, I gave birth to you." She was now choking back tears. "Do you see? This way of life that we live; it is hell. We will find a way to end it. But for now, we mustn't draw attention.  
"Mom, my rights will be stolen from me, tonight. Can we not do something?!"  
"It pains me, but at this point, it's this, or death. Child you must be strong. Have a strong will, and no one can get you down. Now go..." She stared at her son's legs. "...do what you must do." He nodded and walked out of the door.

Jet rushed to the base of the "Elders Hill". It was the tallest monument in the entire village. Jet would have to climb this hill to get to the tent at the top. The sheer height of the mount overwhelmed Jet. He took a deep breath and started up the steep slope.

After some time, he reached the top. He collapsed onto the dirt path and gasped for breath. After he regained a sufficient amount of oxygen, he got back up and push past the heavy sheet that covered the door.

The tent only had five rooms; the lobby, two rooms for operation, and two rooms where the Elders could reside. Jet sat in the lobby and waited for instruction.  
"Boy!"  
Jet turned around to look at a Luxio with glasses staring at him, an annoyed expression on her face.  
"Jet? Get into that room and lay on your back." She gestured over to the door marked "OP 2". He nodded and entered.

Jet got onto the cot and lay on his back, spreading all four of his legs. After a while, others came in; a male and a female Luxio, and a male Luxray. The female rummaged in the sack.  
"You will get sedative, but you will remain conscious." She murmured.  
"Super?" Jet responded, not fully understanding what she meant. She handed him several chew pills and he took them by mouth.

His whole body went numb and paralyzed. This would prevent behavior and pain issues. The other Luxio stepped up to Jet a vial in its teeth. Using its mouth, it poured contents from the vial onto each on of Jet's four paws. They inflated a little. MORE pain prevention. (Sure, prevent PHYSICAL pain.) It was the Luxray's turn now. It stood over Jet and positioned its muzzle close to Jet's left paw. It put its paw on Jet's paw, as to anchor it down, then, using a pair of its molars as a vice grip; it jerked its head back quickly.

With the strength, it tore the index claw straight from the root. Blood splashed onto Jet. He'd have been screaming, had this been natural. The Luxray carelessly spat the claw onto a plate beside it. The female Luxio lightly cleaned the wound and then left it as was.

The Luxray tore out every claw Jet had on his small blue paws. After a seemingly endless amount of time, Jet's claws were finally purged of claw. Jet had lost his best defensive strategy. Both Luxio wrapped bandages around the foot wounds. The Luxray jumped off of Jet and moved to the southern side of the room. Jet got a view of the plate on which his claws were. They were not simply a blood and saliva covered pile of torn bone. The procedure was not over.

The Luxio once again opened the vial and carefully poured the contents of the vial onto Jet's pubic area.

The Luxray moved to the Shinx's lower torso. He sat there and stared at the manhood developing on this child. It was erect; why? The Luxray crouched so he was nearly on level. The Luxray took in a gallon of air, and made action.

It lunged at Jet's member. It sank its teeth into Jet's testicle area, severing the reproductive function of the organ. When the Luxray removed his teeth, Jet saw that his butt area was covered in mess. The Luxio were quick to wipe it up with towels. After the wound was addressed, they wrapped it with a bandage and cleaned up. For no reason, Jet yelled and screamed. It wasn't because of pain. It was because he had lost, lost everything personal to him. He no longer could even call himself male. He had lost, lost to this way of running the lives of everyone in this clan. The paralysis wore off. He could move, but the pain would be back soon.

Jet strode back to the lobby, limping. He sat at the center of the room and stared at the ceiling. What now? What happens now? Jet casually glanced over to the huge doors that lead to the Elder Hall. He had some time, he could look around.

He walked up to the doors. They were made of fine materials. Marble...it was called. It reflected his appearance to everyone who noticed. He sighed and looked at his paws. Blood crept from the bandages. The paws were purple and still swollen. They made Jet feeling sick just looking at the mess they had become. His lower area was another story. It was still covered in blood and pusses. His body was deformed in all sorts of ways. He could stand his own reflection. He shook off and pushed the huge door.

Jet grunted. These things were at least 20 times his weight. After a long while of pushing and struggling to open these monstrosities, Jet finally pushed them open and entered the Hall.

It was a large room, obviously the most favored room of the entire tent. Almost the entire room was decorated with fancy and expensive materials. All of them stolen from other clans. Golds, silvers, many different precious stones lined the walls and floors. There weren't many people in the Hall; mainly servants and messengers. But the Elders' thrones were of prominence.

Their chairs were glimmering and shining with even more expensive objects. The lower elders had chairs of wood which had rubies and sapphires embedded into the frames. They were painted golden, mainly for symbiosis of their dominance. Jet stared in awe at the sheer commitment put into this room to prove the importance. He planted his butt on the cold tile and stared at the intricate painting on the ceiling of the room.  
"Son!" Jet snapped out of the trance. One of the elders looked at his in annoyance. "If you have no business in this place of importance, then leave."  
"Silence," the elder in the tallest throne stopped the Luxio from speaking. Jet directed his attention to the largest Luxray in the room. He immediately recognized the inhabitant of the highest authority. "He's my son."  
"That's a funny way to put it, Dad." Jet looked at the Luxray with disgust. "You're _everyone's _daddy."  
"Five years old. Did you enjoy yourself back there? Great life experiences, eh?"  
"I'm actually in pain. But you'd never know. You don't get what goes to the guys in this clan, you lucky bastard."  
"Such tongue. You have quite the 'vocabulary' for my littlest son."  
"This is where you should be proud."  
"You're my littlest son. You never believe anything you are taught, unless it's from your mother."  
"That's because Mom is right. She'd make a better ruler than you, any day."  
"Really? She is a woman. Women don't deserve any rights except the right to bear children, on MY consent."  
Jet couldn't control himself anymore.  
"She knows of Democracy; A system of fairness and equality. It proves the behaviors of this clan are corrupt."  
The Luxray's face snapped into surprise.  
"Your mother taught you of Democracy." the look of indifference returning to the Luxray's eyes. Jet realized he was winning this argument.  
"She taught me the correct ways. This clan is filthy and unright. You know that, but you deny it. Why? Is there really problem with fairness of your people? Can't we actually listen to each other and keep our rights?" Jet lifted a paw. "Can we not keep the natural features given to us?" He placed a paw on his manhood. "You alone command whether or not we have children. Can't you give that right to others in this clan?!"  
"So your mother taught you?"  
"You idiot! Were you even listening?!"  
"I see. You are dismissed, Jet" His father shooed him away. Jet turned his back on the Luxray and exited the Hall.

Jet reached the front steps of his house to see his mother weeping.  
"Mother, I'm back now." She looked up from her paws. She stared into the Shinx's eyes and dried her own.  
"I'm just glad you're fine."  
"Not for long. The pain killers will wear off soon. I'll be in a lot of pain." They both walked inside and Jet's mother gently cleaned his fur. Once there was no more blood, she laid down beside him and rubbed her face onto his back. His mother was the best person he knew.

They slept through the night, Jet occasionally whining in pain from his wounds. But his mother was beside him, so he felt secure. This made the day not seem so bad...

"GET AWAY!" Jet was awakened by the screams of his mother. He opened his eyes to see that his mother was being attack by some of the guards. Jet got up to attack but it was too late, she was unconscious. One of the guards noticed Jet.  
"Kid, if you wanna see your mommy, you'd better follow. Or you could just continue cryin'." Jet gave him a stern look and followed the guards out the door.  
"Oh, by the way..." The guard quickly struck Jet in the side of the head, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was the blue fur of the Luxray carrying him, and then everything went black.

Jet woke up in the dirt. He spat out the dust and got up. He froze when he realized he was surrounded by most of the townspeople. He frantically searched for his mother and sighed when he found her right next to him. She wearily got up and ran toward her son. Jet and his mother held each other until the Elders arrived.  
"Lucifer!" both Jet and his mother yelled in unison.  
"It's good to you know that my name is well known."  
"Don't hurt my son!" She was angry. Her tail was raised and she held a stance.  
"I don't intend to hurt our son, I intend to hurt you." The guards seized Jet and threw him off toward the base of the crowd.

Jet's mother was in the center of the field now. She felt her anger rising as the millions of eyes adjusted their gazes on her.  
"You, mother of Jet, have taught Lucifer's son the ways of Democracy. For this you must be killed." The Elder stepped forward and read an excerpt from the Articles of Superiors.  
"Article 1: No one is to be taught any other form of governmental control."  
"Because you violated this rule, you will be killed." Lucifer smirked. The people in the crowd gathered rocks from the ground and held them high.  
"Jet!" his mother screamed to him. "Never give up! I may leave you, but you should stand up for what is right. You will ultimately determine what is right and what is wrong. Don't...give in...ever." She ended when a rock hit her head. She looked to the sky and tear rolled down her cheek. Then they hit.

Jet couldn't stand to watch. His mother was being killed in front of him. Her screams were like icy arrows to his heart, every one slowly killing him. She lay on the ground, bloody and bruised, cut and bashed around in the dirt. Her once beautiful green fur was now blood stained, dirt covered flesh. He dashed past the townspeople and ran toward the carcass of his mother. He cried into her fur. His only true family was now lying lifeless in front of him. His tears washed her fur. He lifted himself off of her and began cleaning her fur with his tongue. Every lick tasted terrible, but he didn't care. He loved his mother so much. He couldn't just leave her to rot, he had to do something.  
"Hey, Jet!" Jet turned around to see his father in his face. Lucifer swiped Jet, sending him a few feet from his mother's body. Jet got up and fell back down. The new pain he felt was unbearable. His mother was gone, and now, he would die too. Lucifer came close to him and stood over the Shinx. Jet was forced to look at his father's male organ. Jet closed his eyes and imagined the worst, and it happened. Jet felt hot liquid hit his forehead. It smelled awful. He knew exactly what it was, and he dared no open his eyes. His father was proving Jet's worth. Lucifer considered Jet to be no better that dirt.

Lucifer stepped away from the Shinx and sighed.  
"All done. Now, my clan, shall we leave?" Jet's eyes were still closed, so he couldn't see the tearful Christine staring at his soaked face. She felt sorry for him. She wanted to help him, but she was held back by the guards. The people of the mob ran back to the village, leaving Jet on the ground, laying in what his father had left on him.

Jet didn't move. This was beyond what he could handle. His life was ruined, it was over, and there was no point. What would he do? Would he even survive in this place? Questions flowed through his brain. But he remained still. He would have to use his mind to understand his situation. The first thing he would need to do is find a way to survive. After the main problems were established, he would move onto the thing he wanted more than anything else on Earth, REVENG


	3. Reflection

Sand is a quiet sound; especially when one is focusing on the urine dripping down their forehead and neck. This particularly enhanced the negativity of the situation Jet was in. The heat of the desert sun was intense, beating down on Jet, and making more evident the pungent liquid that burned his eyes and could be tasted in his tongue. He stood up and shook the filth off.

Jet would consider himself strong-willed, even in the presence of his bloody and heavily bruised mother. The earth below gained the familiar color of blood, and now too its smell engaged Jet's nose. Jet had honestly no idea how to handle this, except the obvious and most respectful thing: he began digging. With his emotions of sadness and hatred fueling his muscles, it took him an abnormally short amount of time to dig his mother's grave. After finishing, he looked into the face of his deceased mother. He was almost glad that she had closed her eyes upon her death; otherwise, he would have to stare into their hollow and empty gaze. Jet could easily just stop everything and cry, trying to dry his tears in his mother's fur, tenderly and fearfully nestle himself into her cold embrace. But he knew that's not what she wanted for him.

He quietly heaved the carcass into the hole. It fell, landing on its back, as if dreaming a pleasant dream. Jet looked at her one last time, before turning away, and returning the sand to the hole. Again, it took a very short time to fill the hole back up.

With the stretch of monochrome for miles around, if Jet left here, he'd probably not find his way back. Jet found a small twig, likely carried by a Shinx interested in chewing. The twig made of a mark, and Jet could use the grave as a landmark back to the village, even if he didn't know which direction the village was in. That didn't matter; if he went back now, he'd easily be killed. So he faced the direction in line with the sun, and began walking.

The sun was at the highest point in the sky. Jet was dry now, which left the horrid smell to accompany him. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He bolted in a straight path, ill concern for his weariness and sense of direction.

He wished he could do so forever. Run; from the pain felt from the events that had occurred. Fair judgment didn't exist, according to his father, but how can even be called Jet's father? He was everyone's "father", and Jet couldn't stand it. The face of his "father" was now a disgusting nightmare that brought instantaneous rage to Jet's heart. Lucifer's mane was black, but the spikes that shot up like spikes were golden yellow. Jet didn't doubt he would similar features when he attained Luxray, but he hoped that his mane wouldn't replicate that of his "father's".

Being only a Shinx, and having such small legs, Jet collapsed on the sand, much of which entered his mouth and nose. He coughed and jumped back up, attempting to rid himself of the new ailment he'd acquired. Jet had completely overlooked a large boulder that had sunken into the sand. He stepped up to it, and saw its massive size. Exhaustion and fatigue overcame him, and he fell onto the rock, losing consciousness. Jet sure hoped he didn't die, but what would he lose from it?

Jet did wake up, but he felt drastically different. It felt cool, and the heat felt bearable. Jet could have also sworn his body felt different as well. He opened his eyes. The sky was a very peculiar color, it was a grassy green in one spot, and a fiery red in another, and upon closer inspection, it wasn't really the sky. Jet lifted his head, and his face impacted with a floppy wing. It twitched, irritated.

"Oh hello," said a loud voice. Jet froze, following the wind back to a green-striped body, and then to a curious face of a Flygon, "So you're awake?" Jet didn't really feel like speaking, but she'd been so generous to offer shade.

"Erm…hello." Jet responded, embarrassed. He stood, careful to remain in the shade of her wing.  
"You seemed hot, and since I don't mind the sun, I thought I'd offer what I could. The name's Rita."

"Well, thank you. I'm Jet."

"There's a town over that way," she said, gesturing toward the east, "Perhaps you came from there and got lost?" Jet remained silent, quickly and unpleasantly reminded of his issues. She noticed his annoyance, "Oh, I'm sorry. Forget I asked. He seemed to have evolved in your sleep. I found you as a Shinx, and a while later, you became a Luxio." Jet quickly jumped off the rock and inspected his new body.

He was like any other Luxio, only shorter and had a more unique mane that now grew to his head. His stomach seemed to have grown in size, even if his stomach was empty. His genitals had increased in size, but he disregarded his sexually exclusive organ, and looked to the Flygon.

You don't look so well." The Flygon murmured, fiddling with her claws, "If I were you, I'd go to the oasis."

"Um, where is that?"

"It's straight that way," she replied, pointing to the proper direction, all without looking up. Jet began in the direction specified by Rita.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." Jet managed to say, blushing.

"It's fine!" she exclaimed beaming, that complement getting her attention off her nails, "Try to be careful."

"T-Thanks again." Jet called, and slowly headed the way he'd been shown.

Rita made the oasis seem like a distance away. The dunes stretched to the sky, but after Jet passed over the one she'd pointed to, the oasis was at the bottom. The oasis was a quaint little source of water amidst the dry wasteland. Jet, almost skipped, to the water's edge.

Jet was very thirsty and the sight of the crystal clear water made his mouth seem very dry. He fully immersed his head into the water, gulping in water as he did so. The icy temperature of the water was blissful and soothing. Jet took his face out of the water, and surveyed his surroundings. The oasis was the size of a regular lake, except for the fact that it was very shallow. The water level could only be about twice as tall as Jet. If Luxio didn't entirely despise water, Jet would probably swim. The water's edge had healthy looking grass growing around it. There were palms all around the oasis, bearing fruit that Jet could eat, granted he could get it. Since Jet would have no chance climbing an entirely vertical tree without claws, fruit wasn't an option. Jet quenched his thirst, only to realize his hunger. Jet's stomach rumbled with the longing for food, he searched under trees for fallen fruit, but stopped at a tree that had someone under it.

There was a terrible smell wafting from the body, and a large blood stained gash confirmed the death of the creature (only recently dead, Jet concluded). Jet hated the sight of the open, dead eyes of the Luxray. It reminded him too much of his mother.

Jet wouldn't describe the smell of the blood to be bad, but rather…enticing. Without really thinking, Jet slowly licked the blood off of the fur in the Luxray. Jet forced the gash farther open, causing more blood to squirt out. Jet placed his tongue on the muscle, before gnawing into it. It has a particularly savory flavor. He ate quickly, thinking only of the great taste. He got a rude awakening, however, when he tasted sand. Jet had eaten through the entire corpse. He felt full, anyway, so he stepped away from the body.

Jet realized something horrible. The "meat" he had eaten was strangely familiar. The food that the clan had provided was that very same meat. Jet pushed the thought from his mind, and returned to the water. He cleaned his face of blood and looked at his reflection. His mane was entirely yellow, but what Jet was looking at was his scar. Jet had a scar on his forehead. It had an X shape, and was about the size of his star tail. Jet's mother only recently told him of the origin of that scar. It wasn't anything surprising, what with the sick customs of the clan.

The stood close to her, intent on keeping her where she was.

"So you attempted to run away?" questioned Lucifer. She remained silent, not daring to say a word, "Normally I wouldn't care. I'd gladly let you die to the desert predators or the lack of water. With a stomach as swollen as yours, you'd be a slow, easy, and very meaty target for whom ever preyed on us Luxray. Good thing I have outpost guards, wouldn't you agree?" He got in her face. She didn't give him the courtesy of eye contact. She bit her lip, fear in her mind. "But all right," he said, walking around the massive room, taking in the expensive materials that belonged to himself, "I can't let YOU get away. You can happily die, but my lovely, contribute to this wonderful clan, will you not? The child you bear is very much needed. If I allowed every female that was pregnant to leave, where would the clan go?" He laughed gleefully at his odd sort of humor. "When the child leaves your womb as nature intended, you may end your life.

But straight to the point, you thought you could escape, didn't you? Hrm, this won't go without punishment." He walked up to her. Sweat made her body chill and his stare combined with his breath, which tasted of meat, nauseated her. His twisted grin gave her no reassurance.

Pain tore through her chest, which was covered in blood. She screamed in agony and suffering. "Goodness sake, you're ruining the floor. I didn't even cut into you that deep. At most, the child will have some kind of mark on its head. I have a feeling I'm going to take a liking to this child, if it has any personality like you." He sighed, wiping the blood on his tail onto the floor. "If you're smart, you won't try that again." He laughed, and trotted away, leaving her to soak up the blood of her stomach into her fur. The guards smirked at her, (they could much be considered suitors by the way they treated her. Still, they were eunuchs of the clan.) and then dismissed her to attempt to leave in such a destroyed state of being.

Jet's mother had a tendency to make her stories, whether truth or tale, to be very descriptive. Why did he have to bear this mark for his mother's sensibility? Fear must have consumed Mother as a consequence of rape, and now Jet had this godforsaken mark as a reminder for his father's cruelty. Jet vowed to bring is father down, for the sake of every female violated by the actions of his father.

The glistening sun shone on the water was mesmerizing. Jet came to his senses, and dipped his face into the water for another refreshing drink.

Jet's concern now was his bladder. Jet felt embarrassed by this fact, even if he was alone. He sheepishly tiptoed over to one of the many palms, and quietly urinated. In the middle of doing so, Jet noticed that sand was being kicked up over on the far side. His observations were added to, when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Jet stared down at his lower body, still in the process of expelling waste. Jet felt the need to aid the one in trouble, but, well, his body was too busy tending to what it seemed to be more important. Impatiently, he waited for himself to finish.

She screamed again hoping to get the attention of her distress. Trapinch were vicious, especially in their own territory. They encircled her, preparing for attack. She cried out for help, being very skirmish that se was with insects. She felt one of them ram into her side. She turned her head to see that it was soaked in blood. She looked up to see a male of the same breed dispatching the creatures rather brutally. After he'd finished, she stood in a circle of blood and corpse. This particular situation didn't make her feel any more at ease than being surrounded by the living corpse.

"Are you ok?" She jumped at his question.

"Erm, yes," She lost her train of thought when she smelled the odor of piss. The lower body of the male was covered in a dark yellow shade, which was much darker than the shade of his mane. He'd interrupted himself to save her? Disturbing was the first word that came to mind, not heroic," Thank you for…um…saving me." With that, he slowly made his way back to the oasis. "Hey! Wait!" He turned around, somewhat annoyed, "Uh…I mean, don't you want to introduce yourself?" He gave her an inquisitive look.

"My name is Jet."

"Er…Mine's Ren."

"Well, nice to save—I mean meet you, Ren. Do you live around here?"

"Ah! No, I don't," she said, as if excited to talk to someone about herself, "I was trying to get to the mainland, and lost track of my mate. I haven't seen him in the longest time. I wanted to tell him the best news! I'm bearing, don't cha know?" What bothered Jet is that knowing males so fondly, they weren't filled with ecstasy with the news that they had caused their "mate" to become pregnant, but she was correct. The Luxio's chest had very slight bulge.

Jet drifted into a state of boredom. They had walked back to the oasis, but had no clear goal except to lounge about near the water. Finding nothing better to do, Jet amused himself by batting around an unremarkable stone, but even that seemed to become useless in a very short amount of time.

"Hey look," Ren said excitedly. Jet lazily looked to where she was pointing, and noticed a hole under the water that likely led somewhere deep into the ground, "I wanna go inside it."

"Go ahead and swim, I hate water." He was jolted into reality when she dove into the water. She screeched as if in pain and flailed helplessly in the wake. Jet sighed in annoyance.

They both had swim deep down. It wasn't very deep down, but Jet still gasped for air when they surfaced in a small cave. It was pitch black, but Ren provided light with her tail. The cave was a very little room, covered in muddy walls. The farthest most wall had a stone slab with words inscribed into it. It was some kind of incantation. Jet read it over several times, but couldn't make any sense of it. The writer showed great emotion, "indignation" in writing the piece. Jet remembered that Rita had said that everyone found what he or she was looking for at the oasis. Jet wasn't looking for anything specific, but was this poem his answer?


	4. Revitalize

No, that would be absurd. Absurd to believe that what had just happened was not the correct course of action. He played the day backwards over and over again, letting his legs take him wherever they pleased.

Him having doubts out what just happened only minutes ago was unpleasant to him. All of the suffering he'd endured and all of the hatred he'd felt and all of the sadness that had messed with his psychological being. The events that had dumped themselves on him had driven him to near-insanity. Even being sanctified from the supposed source of his madness, he felt indifferent and slightly regretful.

But why?! His mother, raped into forced pregnancy, without which he wouldn't exist, her resistance to evil ways lead to her slaughter, and in all of this, that sly grin that made his skin crawl and his blood boil. Jet was not concerned for the bustling, the insults of the clan members, or the ear-splitting laughter that all seemed to compliment his mother's demise. No, it was silent and empty, much less loud and crowded, when he was only focusing on one detail: the smug, triumphant, and devilish grin Lucifer wore on his face that day. Jet's stomach lurched at the thought of that twist of the mouth that held so much meaning.

She was only a hindrance to him. All of the women of the clan were, really. Once their duty done, they were extras to him. Once Jet was born, he was free to do what he wanted to her, and there was nothing anyone would (or could) do. Swayed by the forced opinions of the elders and Lucifer, the clan members were a simple lot of fools, gullible and dependent on a smarter, higher mass. Jet couldn't blame them for hurling stones at his mother, really. They acted upon implied orders that were hewn in their accepting minds. Some are just unwilling to resist evil for fear of looking too holy.

His father. HIS father. This fact was what bothered Jet the most. Lucifer single-handedly controlled the entire breeding responsibility himself. The females reached their proper maturity at about 15 years. With the time calculated, Lucifer would rape (or willingly mate with) several females a year. Failure to impregnate wasn't an issue; he would continue to mate with that female until she bore a child, even if it meant destroying her. With the constant of inbreeding, the genes would eventually lapse. Lucifer wanted uniformity in an entirely new way: he wanted all Luxray to look visibly like himself. He despised those like Jet and Jet's mother for their diversity in color. Lucifer would pillage other cities and capture their citizens with the males that worked with him, despite them being de-clawed and neutered, they somehow believed in him, and he would create uniformity in all Luxray. It would be Luxray of a different color, living and believing what Lucifer did, and such a world would be perfect for him.

But every clichéd story has the knight in shining armor. There will always be a hero to intervene with the methods of evil. Whether or not Jet was a hero for killing Lucifer and the elders and pretty much every living thing in that tent, he did not know. Quickly scrawled on the cavern wall, Jet never knew that that poem would be a spell that would quickly dispose of Lucifer, the seemingly source of his problems. As Jet thought about it, that was the first time Jet had ever harnessed the power of electric power, and he doubted that he could ever do such a thing again. The attack (now more or less cleverly named "Indignation") seemed to be fueled by Jet's emotions, so it was only that when his anger peaked, so did his intense aura of power. These types of attacks of the body for the purpose of defense (or offense) consume energy, and after running for who knows how long, Jet collapsed on a large boulder.

Jet sighed and chuckled slightly. Yes, this was the rock that he'd met Rita at so many years go. It felt like it was yesterday, for it was such a vivid memory. He wondered if Rita was still alive, as she looked like her age would never catch up to her liveliness. Jet never got a chance to meet Rojo, her son, and he wondered if he ever would.

The sky was a bloody red the dunes covered the sun with a sandy blanket, and Jet prepared for the need to sleep in the desert.

With reflexes as quick as ever, he flew off the boulder, and bolted tail-first into the sand, kicking it upward. He waited for the sand to settle before staring the Luxray opposite of him with an angry glare, whom was now pale and trembling.  
"Oh…it's just you…" He turned away, slightly embarrassed.  
"You don't trust me?!" Christine cried, both hinting concern and worry.  
"It's…hard to trust anyone at a time like this," he murmured, straightening up, "I don't really know on my side."  
"Why would I turn on you? You need someone to trust right now, and that can be me." She tried to make the situation calmer by nuzzling him, as they did so frequently in their childhood. He face was still pursed in a frown, but when her mane tickled his face, he couldn't help but smile.  
"Thanks for caring." He said, smiling at her.  
"What are friends for?" she giggled.  
"Friends?"  
"Ah…um" She looked at the sky, turning away from Jet. She put a paw to her face, which was rapidly warming up. She knew what he was implying by that. Now he was licking her. Since she knew he wasn't the affectionate type, this was surprising to her. Then he kissed her in almost the exact same spot from 10 years ago. The light from the sun was almost gone, and the sky was a shade of purple and blue. "What are you doing? I don't really want to—"  
"Tell me, why did my father summon you to his presence?"

"He was my father too," she mentioned, nonchalantly.  
"I feel like he's my father for how greatly he affected me…He didn't do to you what he did to me…"  
"He would have done something no one would have wanted," Jet stared at her, confused, "Yes, he would have done to me what he does to all females."

"Hello there, Christine," Lucifer was perched on his "throne" in a very suggestive position, "How's Jet been?"  
"I-I don't know." She answered, timidly.  
"Hm. I don't doubt he's dead. As far as I know, one can't put up with what I did to him psychologically. He's probably where I left him, too, and I'll forehead still reeks of urine!" he laughed out loud, his voice bellowing across the grand hall.  
"Hmph! Save your chitchat. Surely you called me here for some greater reason than to remind me of the Shinx whose life you ruined and whom I find very dear. Quit wasting our time and get to the point."  
"Ooo, feisty. And how touching, you're in love with him. Too bad he's dead."

"I'm…I'm not in love with him! And he's not dead!"  
"Oh? Last time I checked, there was no chance of survival out there. Our clan is the only water source for miles, and besides, what would be eat?"  
"He'd manage, now, quit your snide insults and state your business with me."  
"Don't speak as if you're higher than me. As if you can command me. You wench, know your place. Now, pay attention," Lucifer shifted to and upright position and his voice became much more serious, "You know your age. At the proper age, you reach your sexual maturity, and then you're within my mating period. Now you always have two options: you can go quietly, and accept that I WILL mate with you, and you WILL have a child of some sort, or you can resist, and I can…" he laughed, "I can become a little more aggressive. I don't think you want that…unless you do." Christine stared at him, rage in her eyes, tears forming in them. His face was so indifferent and selfish. She couldn't stand it. Where was Jet?

"I knew he intended to rape you," Jet yawned, unamused, "If I had come any later, who knows what it would have been like."  
"But like I said, I would have been raped. Just like your mother."  
"Yes, because believe it or not, you are in some type of heat. I can smell it on you."  
"What—uh yeah…" She blushed and stared at the sand, pretending that her pheromone aura was a surprise to her.  
"Christine, I wanna know something…" He was trying his best to look serious, but mostly looked sad, "When I entered the grand hall, why did you run past me as if I was a stranger? I thought…you would have liked to see me after 10 years. Tell me, why would you avoid our love for each other?"  
"Love?!" she exclaimed, too shy to admit her equal affection, "We're siblings! Brother and sister! And after your rage against the sinful acts of your—OUR father, you believe that incest is something overlooked?! You horrible hypocrite!"

Jet bit his lip.

"Christine, you have to understand, though disgusting and sinful, my—OUR father's actions made us, and I stood up to that, broke the mold of remaining underneath his paw. Rules are ours! We can be together now, and as we were friends since very young, you can't admit to some form of deeper affection to me besides friends, and, of course, brother and sister?"  
"I…" she was cornered by his logic. She sat there awkwardly, her odor growing stronger on her, and it nauseated her.  
"Christine…" He walked up to her, only inches away from her face. She stepped back, stumbling in embarrassment, "You'll take me, right? You know me be more than the revenge seeking Lux I was. I am capable of compassion and care for others unlike my father. Don't be afraid. Don't confuse me with my father's sheer indifference to the sacredness of love and life. My loyalty is yours. I am yours."

Christine was blown away, her fearful eyes now as big as the full moon overhead. The words of his speak slowly sunk in, and her heart rate slowed to a healthy pulse. For the first time since Jet's return, she felt calm. Her mouth closed, and it curved into a subtle smile.  
"I'll accept you," she purred, rubbing her arching back on his chin, as most felines did, "Your speech more than proved your identity to me." Jet, not expecting her rapid change in emotions, felt himself go hot thanks to her immediate embrace. "If you so know of my heat, an aura sensed from so far away, my distress perfume, then surely you know someway to quell this heat, and suppress this perfume of mine."  
"Actually, I don't…" he said frowning. She gave him an odd look, "but I bet it's not too hard, and I'm a quick learner." She giggled, affirming his correct answer.

His muzzle bumped hers, and she again giggled, his atmosphere very pleasing to her. His lips overlapped hers, and they both stood in the sand, their dire affection transferred via tongue and mouth. They broke this bodily bond, and they gazed into each other's eyes, the endless galaxies they were. She walked over to the rock, his eyes scanning her as she did. Jet then cried out in surprise, and turned away, his face turning a deep cherry red. Christine saw that she had gotten the desired effect out of him.

She had propped her back up against the rock, and her rump sat in the warm sand, her womanhood fully visible. She seemed confident in this way, and she playfully pawed at herself, coaxing Jet over.

"You don't have to be shy," she said, wriggling her tail into the sand," you can look at my nakedness, after all, isn't it natural?" Jet turned to her, and slowly let his eyes fall upon her lower body. His eyes were wide, and he looked as if he were a kid in a candy store. She felt like she must have either been very beautiful, or Jet's perversion was a little too evident. "Jet…" His eyes lost their glaze and her looked up at her face, blushing, "perhaps we should begin?"  
"R-right…" By now, his genital was very erect. Having experienced this very few times in his life, he felt uncomfortable, and still hesitated.

"Please don't be afraid, Jet," she soothed him, "You can change my mind, but you cannot take my virginity? I will not force you to mate with me. If ever you want to stop, I won't object." Jet smiled, and then focused on his genital.

Their embrace felt wonderful despite the heat of the desert. The concentration of their warmth (and bliss) was in their bodily link. Jet moved quickly but gently, afraid he would hurt her. He jumped when she yelped in pain initially, but she assured him that that came with her virginity. Her front claws dug into the rock, her hind into the sand as her immense joy crept through her bones and blood. Her expressions of bliss were quiet, despite them being alone. Jet's breath became labored after a while, and he felt sweat lining his brow. He too showed signs of oral pleasure, praising Christine for her beauty and cooperation. She saw him grit his teeth, felt his cock become more stiff, and his rate of thrusting increase, causing them both more sexual comfort. Jet let out a deep, hushed sigh, and his leg muscles relaxed, his face beamed red, and he stopped, panting. She smiled at him happily.

She had ejaculated long before he did, however his was dry, thanks to his required vasectomy. Christine realized that thanks to Jet being infertile, she would never be able to share a child together. She cried, and Jet mistook them for tears of joy.  
"I know," he sighed, "it was wonderful. I love you Christine, sex or not." He turned around. The moon in the sky shone bright on his mane, and his body began to calm itself, and he felt good, not only because he had just had sex, but also because he felt fulfilled that with his father dead, his mother avenged somewhat, and Christine, his lover and own sister, was his to cherish and love.

He plopped down right beside her as she shifted to a much more appropriate position. He yawned and laid his chin directly on the still-warm sand. He closed his eyes only for a moment, and he could then feel Christine fawning over him. He rolled over onto his side, and Christine fit into his arc like a jigsaw puzzle. This was odd, because Christine should have been taller than Jet, but she was smaller, and she fit perfectly into his curve.


End file.
